With the development of the TDDI (Touch Display Driver Integration) technology of the self-capacitance touch display, the common electrode layer of the array substrate of the display panel uses to be the touch electrode layer for self-capacitance touch detection. According to the time-sequential drive, and the time-sequential control of the touch and the display, it achieves the touch and the display at the same time. To integrate the touch circuit into the display directly, it reduces the cost a lot, improves the efficiency of production, and reduces the thickness of the panel.
When the common electrode are used as the touch electrode, the common electrode needs to be separated into the plurality of independent common electrodes. At the same time, to realize the time-sequential control of touch and display, each touch electrode provides the signal by passing through an individual touch electrode line. By passing through the individual touch electrode line, the touch signal is provided to a corresponded touch electrode at the touch period and the driving voltage is provided to the corresponded touch electrode at the display period. In the current self-capacitance touch display, the capacitive coupling forms between the common electrode and gate line, and it increases the loading of the touch electrode and decreases touching sensitivity.